


The Titian Haired Girl and her Bird

by ValentinesChild



Series: Sansa and Petyr [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinesChild/pseuds/ValentinesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa just started university in Sydney, but someone is more mysterious than he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multi-chapter fit, any edits/feedback much appreciated!

Sansa, although never really liking her aunt, attended her funeral with the attire of a mourning niece should have. Her aunt Lysa was a dreadful woman, and her husband sitting in the front row, keeping his composure well, was someone who obviously did not love her as he said he did. The politeness of the ceremony bored Sansa, preoccupied with the thoughts of her university term starting soon, thoughts busy with room arrangements and equipment she needed to do the best she could and not disappoint her father. She walked to her uncle after the depressing ceremony and offered her condolences, as any polite person would, and to her cousin, who was equally as dreadful as his mother, no matter how much it pained her to be nice.  
“I am sorry that my aunt, who must have meant so much to you, is gone. It was truly awful to see her pass.” She lied to her uncle, well enough to disguise her sarcasm.  
“Robin, my family offers you to stay whenever you need. It would be our pleasure to help you in any way we can.” Another lie. She would hate Robin coming anywhere near her house.  
“Yeah thanks,” he started, “Dad’s shipping me off though. He’s arranged a boarding school. Smell ya later Sansa.”  
He slid off the stool he sat on and ran away, presumably towards the food.  
“I’m sorry about Robin,” Petyr’s husky voice was melodic, something Sansa hadn’t noticed before, “The death of his mother leaves him with me as his guardian and I’m not sure he’s too happy about that. Boarding school is best for him right now.”  
Sansa nods and awkwardly smiles, with confusion set in her eyes, disguised as sorrow and pity.  
Words are said by her husband at the wake, then by Sansa’s mother, Lysa’s sister, and a few friends and co-workers. The food was small and unappetising, Sansa thought, a reflection of Lysa’s life, with a small giggle in her mind.

~

Bags sprawled across her room as Sansa was cramming the last of her stuff in to take to her shared house with her best friend Margaery. She was excited, texting her every few minutes on updates. They had planned to leave at 9am that day, but it was almost 11 by the time Sansa’s bags had been zipped closed, with a sweat on her brow. Each bag looking as if it could pop open at any moment. Margaery beeped the horn of her fancy new Honda Accord as Sansa pulled her bags downstairs, and put them in the boot of the car, along with Margaery’s stuff.

“I’m glad we’re taking my car and not yours,” Margaery noted Sansa’s vintage Beetle would have never fit both of their bags in it.  
“Hey, don’t diss the Beetle, she’s a classic.”  
Sansa’s dad hugged her, and her mum cried a little. Her brother, Robb and cousin Jon, wished her luck as they too left to go back to Canberra for their university terms starting. Bran, Arya and Rickon waved her off, going back inside and getting ready for the school year.  Margaery called out, “We’ll see you soon Mr and Mrs Stark!”  
“Bye mum, dad, I’ll call when I’m settled in.” Sansa turned and walked to the car, where Margaery drove off, both very excited to start a new part of their lives.

The small two bedroom apartment was just perfect for Sansa and Margaery, both enjoying the closeness, while still having their own rooms and space to themselves. They quickly set about choosing who had which room and making it a little bit more like home. After the girls had become comfortable in their new house, they sat down, turned on the TV and noticed they forgot about internet the second they tried to go on Netflix.  
“So, we’re going to have to go shopping for that…” Margaery bit her nail. Sansa looked at her for a moment, “I’ll quickly call my parents, tell them I’m settled, then we can go to Telstra or something, then we’ll make a night of it, go out for a drink since we still haven’t properly celebrated by 18th. Does that sound good?” Sansa smirked, excited and hoping her friend would accept.  
“Yeah, I heard about this really nice club in the centre of town, supposed to be really exclusive, I’m sure some pretty girls like us could get in.”  
It was settled, Sansa called her parents while Margaery set out some clothes for them to change into quickly once they had bought all the necessary stuff for internet, deciding to set it up later in the week.

The sky was still light, despite it being almost 7pm. The girls lightly dusted their faces with makeup, both with a complimentary matte lipstick and perfected winged eyeliner. Margaery entered in the name of the nightclub ‘The Mockingbird’ into her maps app and tapped the establishment to find that it was only a 15 minute walk from their building. Sansa gathered up her phone, purse and a small bag that could be slung over her shoulder and zipped up. They walked fast paced, heels clicking on the pavement, aromatic smells from each passing restaurant. The lineup for the club wasn’t long, probably as it was so early. The girls stood, chatting in the line waiting for their turn for the security to let them it. Somehow the security knew Margaery’s grandmother, and Sansa’s uncanny red hair and blue eyes singled her out as part of the elite Tully group her mothers parents owned. They slipped into the club where the music was loud and full of bass, the lights flickered continuously, and you could smell the vodka from the door.

Being a particularly fancy club, the girls sat in a booth and ordered light food and drinks for themselves, to mingle over and relax from their busy week preparing for uni. The lights danced over them as they ate chunky fries and sipping their cocktails. Many a male stepped towards their table, asking them to dance with them, each one returned with a look, a laugh, and a dismissal by the girls. They danced together, laughing and having fun, Margaery screaming “Happy 18th Sansa!” to the entire club, not that anyone cared or took notice. Everything Sansa had wanted, to be free and wild, without the disapproval of her parents, until she saw a familiar face.

Sansa glanced back a few times, dropping her hands, Margaery confused, yelling “What are you looking at?” into her ear, trying to make her voice heard over the music.  
“I think I know him.” She walked off the dance floor, leaving her friend, who shrugged and then found an attractive blonde boy to dance with.

Sansa slowly walked towards the man she thought to be her uncle, surrounded by girls, sitting in a booth with cocktail and scotch glasses spread across the table.  
“Uncle Petyr?” she said quizzically, squinting her eyes as if it would help her see.  
“Sansa?” Petyr said with shock.


	2. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr in a fumble trying to explain himself to his niece.

“Sansa?” Petyr stares at the young girl standing before him. He gently pushes a girls legs from his knees and stands up, obviously embarrassed by him finding him here. “Does your father know you’re here?” he brushed his hands against his thighs nervously. “Of course not, I’m not living at home.” “Sansa, I think we need to talk,” he paused, looked around, “someone more private.”

~

“You won’t tell my parents I’m here and I won’t tell them you’re sitting around whores all day so soon after my aunts death. Got it?” Sansa looked stern, arms crossed and legs slightly apart.

“I don’t think you understand. I own the club. Those girls that you saw me with, they uh,” he stuttered, waving his hands around, trying to find the right words, “work for me.”

“They work for you. Like walk around and give people a good time?” Sansa was no stranger to the world of clubbing, despite growing up a good Catholic girl.

“They’re prostitutes aren’t they?” she accused. Although prostitution wasn’t illegal, they weren’t looked upon favourably by other businesses.

“Yes Sansa, but they’re not here for me. I just provide a safe environment for them in return for their services and information they get from clients. It’s how I stay on top of it all around here. I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but I think you must be getting back to your friend.” Petyr holds out a formal looking business card, black ink scribed his name and number, as well as an email.

“Contact me throughout the week and I’ll arrange to meet you elsewhere and explain all of this. I’m not a bad man Sansa, but I do owe you an explanation.” He look sincere as she took the small card from his hand and flipped it over, revealing a beautifully hand drawn mockingbird.

~

Sansa was not sure what to make out of her recently widowed uncle. She found Margaery, still dancing with the blonde haired boy who introduced himself as Joffery Baratheon. Sansa grabbed Margaery by the arm, said the formalities “Nice to meet you, maybe some other time” and glanced over to the upstairs room where Petyr looked down upon her before leaving through the back door and almost carrying her friend back to their apartment.

~

The alarm sounded loudly next to her ear at exactly 7am the next day. Not that she had anywhere to be, Sansa liked to keep a schedule and have lots of time on her hands in the daylight. She smacked the small clock, hitting her hand on the bedside table before finding it to stop its insane ringing, that she was sure would have woken Margaery up in the opposite room. Reluctantly rolling out of bed, Sansa showered and got back in her pyjamas, made herself some tea and began setting up the internet, which was harder than she imagined.

About an hour later, Sansa tangled in cords, Margaery emerged from her room rubbing her eyes and stretching audibly. “Good morning, how are your feet from last night?”

“Really, really sore. Where did you go last night, did you see the boy dancing with me. He gave me his number.” Margaery continued to tell Sansa all the details, holding the instructions to the internet although not reading them or helping in any way. It was almost 9 am by the time the girls sat down in their new comfy lounge and turned on Netflix, connecting their phones and laptops to the internet. The nightclubs business card dropped from Sansa’s bag as she pulled her phone from it, Margaery picking it up and inspecting it carefully.

“Where did you get this? I didn’t see any around the club. And it says Petyr Bealish on it. That’s your uncle isn't it?”

A shiver came over Sansa.

“Yes, I’m supposed to call him later this week. He works at the club and I saw him last night.” She didn’t want to tell her friend everything, Margaery being friends with a lot of people, and although she trusted Margaery with her life, she wasn’t ready to have her big mouthed friend disclose all that goes on in her life. “I’ll email him later since we have internet now. I’d almost forgotten about it, thanks.”

~

If she told the truth, she hadn’t forgotten at all, she wanted to erase it from her memory. She thought to herself ‘why did Margaery have to pick that club?’. There was so many in the city. But she was curious about her uncles dealings at the club, and especially about his marriage to her aunt. They had only been married a short time before she had died, and now he was to inherit the fortune left by her first husband until Robin is old enough. The laptop sprung to life as it started up, opening the app to email swiftly and typing a simple message;

_To Petyr,_

_I hope that you were honest the other night, when would be a good time to speak to you over the phone._

_Regards, Sansa Stark._

His reply was swift and concise;

_Sansa,_

_I understand you start university soon but I was hoping we could meet and have lunch somewhere in the city. Meet me at the ARIA restaurant in Circular Quay at 12:30pm on Thursday. My treat. Until then sweetling._

_Regards, Petyr Baelish, CEO of Mockingbird Inc._

It was a surprise, wanting to meet in person, he would pay for her lunch, and it was at an expensive and well renowned restaurant. She questioned if it was like a date, what would she wear? Could she tell her friend? Margaery was knocking at her door, presumably for a while as she opened the door without waiting for her to respond. “Sorry, I was just concentrating.” Sansa apologised.

“I’m going out with Joffery, he invited me to dinner tonight. I heard his parents own this big company in town and it kinda makes me think he’s really rich.” Margaery continued to walk in circles and wave her hands about, talking about Joffery and how handsome he was, how polite he was over the phone asking her to dinner and more dancing. It was clear she was infatuated with the boy. All the while, Sansa’s mind was focused on what her dear uncle Petyr would be explaining in just a few short days.

~

Petyr sat in his office of the club, no music playing downstairs where there would usually be a myriad of people, only the clients that paid a handsome amount to be with his whores in seperate rooms. He catered to all tastes and ensured the girls optimal safety in his establishment. Even being surrounded by the gorgeous girls by anyones standards, his eyes were set firmly on the young Stark girl, his niece, daughter of the woman he always wanted. Thursday couldn’t come fast enough for Petyr, no matter what he did to distract himself.


	3. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is nervous, Petyr thinks deeps thoughts

Wednesday night, 7:30, Sansa turns on the tv, flicks to channel 10 and makes herself comfy, watching MasterChef. She hopes one day to be able to cook something nice for herself and family. But tonight her mind is on nothing but her meal tomorrow with Petyr. 

 

“That looks so good.” Margaery commented on the chocolate mousse and chocolate bowls presented to the judges. 

Sansa checked her phone, the screen lights up with a photo she took on the family trip to Hawaii a year ago, the time being almost 8:30. Sansa makes herself a cup of warm tea and boils water in a pot and places a handful of pasta into it. Her mind wanders as the pasta in the pot begins to swell. 

She sat back down to watch some Netflix before bed, handing a bowl to her friend as she sat down, watching Orange is the New Black, catching up before more episodes come out. Mindless chatter, back and forth between the girls until Sansa retires to bed. 

 

~

 

Petyr sits at his desk at the Mockingbird. He calculates the days earnings, taking down clients names, credit card numbers, speaks to each of his girls, finding out the juicy secrets of the clients. It was a long day. So many clients, so little girls. Some of the biggest men in politics, medicine and law come to him in hopes of a deeper connection with humanity. Yet where was Petyr’s connection with humanity as he sits at his desk, having arranged lunch with his niece without her family’s knowledge. The dim light of his laptop ceases as he closes the lid, picks up his bag of files, his keys and phone, turning of a desk lamp as he closes the club for the night and takes the train home. 

 

~

 

The morning was slightly cloudy although the weather forecasted sun. Sansa woke up at at 7am again thanks to the ungodly ringing of her alarm clock. She spent the morning washing herself, picking out a dress and making herself a small breakfast of toast with avocado. Margaery and Sansa ate at the breakfast bar, talking about their plans for the day, Sansa avoiding her lunchtime reservations with her uncle at the restaurant. Fortunately, Margaery had her own plans with Joffery including a romantic dinner, and Margaery said she needed to go shopping beforehand, offering Sansa to come with her. She politely declined, checking her phone as it beeped notifying her of a new text message from her mother;

 

_Hey sweetie, how is your new place, I know you called but I hope you’re having fun! Good-luck starting your classes._

_Hugs and kisses, Mum and Dad_

 

So cheesy, she thought, opening her emails to see if she had any further correspondence from her uncle. Only spam emails from Supré and Jay Jays with all their latest deals graced her email folder. Was she disappointed there was no email from him, or relieved? 

 

Sansa slipped into a small, curve defining dress while still being modest about the amount of skin she was showing. She dabbed her face with foundation, evening her skin tone then applying mascara to her eyelashes. Finishing with a touch of lip gloss that she put in her bag for later, Sansa picked up her bag that fit with her outfit, and looked at her phone one last time before leaving the house in high heels. She thought that she ought to look sophisticated to meet her uncle in such a public place. 

 

Her watch told her it was 12:04 when she arrived by train to Circular Quay, deciding to take her time wandering towards the restaurant, not wanting to get there early and have to wait for Petyr to arrive. She looked over at the view of the Opera House and Sydney Harbour when she felt a grab-or was it a caress?- of her arm. Sansa spun around, hair glowing in the sunlight. 

“Petyr, you startled me.”

“Sorry Sweetling, shall we go in?”

 

Petyr was ever so courteous, pulling out her chair and pushing her in close to the table before sitting down himself and ordering for them both.

“For entrée we will have the oysters and for main I will be having the barramundi, hold the horseradish, and the lady will have salmon. For drinks, purified water for now thank you.” She wondered how much all of that would cost, only having about $50 in cash on her.

 

The food was delicious, as expected from such a well known establishment. Oysters filled with flavour and saltiness, the salmon so perfectly cooked through and complimentary broccoli (which she never would have thought to paired with fish) and almonds. They made small talk about Sansa going to university and living away from home for the first time, nothing of what she had expected when he had asked to speak and explain things to her when he originally proposed an outside location. 

“I asked you here simply because I had hoped you would feel more comfortable here than in the club. Besides, the food here is always lovely.” She eyed him, picking up the small cloth beside her plate and wiping the seafood oils from her mouth, forgetting about her lipgloss for a moment.

“Thanks, I did enjoy the food very much. What _were_ you trying to explain the other night?” raising an eyebrow at her words, Petyr looking back at her. He took a deep breath in before letting the words come to him.

“My establishment was going south, then I heard your uncle, Jon Arryn had died, and his wife was left with a large fortune and a young son. I had known your mother and her sister when we were young and it seemed like an opportunity that I couldn’t refuse. I played my hands right and Lysa married me. It wasn’t great that she died, but I played no part in it. I would have waited it out, found some reason to divorce her where I would be eligible for part of the Arryn funds. I guess fate was just on my side when she found out she had heart conditions.” Petyr finished by clasping his hands together in front of him, waiting for Sansa to say something.

 

Sansa sat, looking straight at her uncle, mesmerised by what he had just explained to her. It was not what she had expected, about whores and the club. It made her curious.

“So what about Robin? It makes him your responsibility now.”

“It does, but he doesn't seem to like me so much. I sent him to boarding school, it seemed to make us both happier. I’ll fund him from the Arryn account for his school and what he needs until he can make it for himself.” He sighed, maybe Petyr would have liked to have a son, someone he could teach and hand the club over to when it got to much for him.

“Does he get the Arryn account once he’s 18 though? Since it was his fathers.” Sansa’s eyes looked sympathetic, and she wasn’t sure why she felt that way. 

“I’m not sure. Jon left part of it to Robin when he died, but most of it to Lysa. Lysa’s will was never recorded so it’s up to the courts, bt I have access to it, as well as Robin minorly. I suppose I will use it quickly and discreetly.”

 

All the knowledge Sansa was given confused her. Did he even like Lysa, what was his fascination with her, why tell her all this? 

“Is there anything else uncle?” she was not entirely sure on what to say now. 

“I’d like to invite you back to my inner city apartment, if you have time to have afternoon tea after some shopping. Jon Arryn’s treat.” Suddenly she knew what he wanted. He wanted her, to be close, to have someone to confide in. It was something she needed to, an older and wiser person to talk to rather than gossip. Was he the right person though? He was family despite not one by love or blood.

“Sure. Where did you have in mind?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, things are starting to heat up with Petyr and Sansa!!


	4. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and Sansa make arrangements and share some food.

The sun was still high at 1 o’clock when Petyr took Sansa to the high end, more expensive shops. She browses many stores filled with dresses, mostly full length gowns complete with sequins and embroidery on them in all different colours and shapes. She tried on a lovely white gown that hugged to her waist before flowing down to touch the ground. The silver sequins that stopped just at her shoulders showed her skin from behind, making a heart shape where the zipper started in line with the dimples on her back. Thrilled with the beautiful gown, smiling as she came out of the dressing room to show her uncle he too smiled and asked her if she wanted to keep it.

“Are you serious?”

“I have a large bank account Miss Stark, your wish is my desire.”

“Oh. My. God. Thank you so much.” Sansa was ecstatic about the beautiful dress, and a myriad of other things including necklaces and shoes, mainly high heels, and the exquisite lunch. They continued to shop until through the afternoon, picking out more dresses, all differently coloured and matching jewellery yet wondered what had made this generosity come to her uncle.

 

~

 

It was late afternoon when Petyr unlocked the door to his apartment, both Sansa and himself with armfuls of small and large bags. He pointed to side the lounge chair to place all the bags.

“This is just my apartment for the city. Lysa didn’t like me coming home late and waking up her or Robin since she worked early and Robin had school. Theres a nice countryside house not too far from the city if you’d like to ride the horses.” He was careful to be polite, not wanting Sansa to reject the offer he was going to make.

“Horses. That would be lovely. Maybe a weekend.” Sansa seemed to be looking around, out the full length windows that overlooked part of the city and the beaches.

“Would you like some tea, coffee?” 

“Oh tea would be nice. Herbal is my favourite if you have any.” Petyr smiled and took two cups from the shelf and began heating the water in a jug.

“I have something to ask you Sansa.” His voice shaky as he becomes nervous about asking something that would be very important to him.

“Sure, anything.”

“I want to make an arrangement with you.” She already looked scared by his choice of words. 

“Something where I will buy you things, take you where you want, expensive dinners, balls or to the Opera house for ballet, and you provide me with company.” The shocked face that Sansa had told him everything he needed to know.

 

~

 

“Uh,” she couldn’t think of what to say, her mind processed the thoughts, “it’s not nearly as bad as what I was thinking.”

“What were you thinking?”

“It was stupid, I just thought you wanted me to work at your club or something.” Sansa was slightly embarrassed by this confession. 

“Would you want to work at my club?” Sansa was speechless. Did she want to work for her uncle at his club that doubled as an escort service? 

“It might be good to have money, but I was thinking about a small coffee shop just near my building.”

“I see, but I will provide you with everything you need or want and you will accompany me to dinners and such.” Petyr smiled

“What about my father? Doesn’t he go to all the fancy ‘dinners and such’ that you go to?”

“Not often. He mostly attends the business meetings, but I will always check for your father, and Robert, his business partner when bringing you along.”

“I think this arrangement could work out well.” Sansa thought to herself, trying to be humble in her mind about what she could do with the power Petyr has given her. She repeated the words ‘everything you need or want’ in her head. Over and over. Petyr interrupted her train of thought with the proposition of dinner, cooked by him as he began pulling out chicken thighs from the fridge.

 

~

 

Sansa smiled and slid off the tall stool she sat on and walked around the bench and asked what she could do to help with cooking dinner. 

“I was thinking of a chicken curry so you can get the rice out of that top cupboard.” He looked to a cupboard in the corner of the kitchen as he continued to slice the chicken into smaller pieces.

She found a pot and filled it with enough water to boil the rice in. The two stood at the oven where the pots boiled, the chicken in the spicy sauce. 

Petyr pulled two bowls from the cupboard under the breakfast bar and sat them next to a heat proof mat where he sits the rice cooked by Sansa and the flavoursome chicken and sauce he cooked to perfection. Sansa sat on the opposite side of the bar on the high stools, head in her hands, looking dreamily at the food and Petyr. He served the sticky rice into the bottom of the bowls and draped the chicken, covering the rice with sauce.

He handed the food over the bar and came to sit next to Sansa who sprinkled some salt over the food she was about to devour.

“Oh my god,” she still had chicken in her mouth. She swallowed and continued, “this is so good.”

“Thank you, I do like to do all my own cooking here. It’s a bit of a hobby.” 

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Sansa finishing her bowl first.She put her bowl and fork in the sink and began rinsing off the residue before placing it in the dishwasher and doing the same thing to Petyr’s bowl as he finished.

“Thank you for dinner, it was lovely.”

“I’ll drive you home now if you’d like. I’m sure you have things to do tomorrow.” Sansa smiled, closing the dishwasher door.

“Sure, but this arrangement means I’ll have some late nights right? When is the first fancy dinner I’ll be accompanying you to?”

“Tomorrow night. We’re going out for a business dinner, hosted by me, mostly just other clubs, a few restaurant owners. I hope you pick out a fitting dress, tell me which one by 4pm tomorrow so I can match ties.”

“Okay. I’m excited.”

“Good.” Petyr picked up some of the bags by the couch and began walking towards the door. Sansa skipping along with the rest of the bags. 

 

Tomorrow will be a good day, she thought to herself. But how could she keep all this stuff, her arrangement with her uncle, a secret from her roommate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petyr can cook ;) I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it took a while.


	5. Titian Haired Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is only the beginning, but thing's are heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been a little bit but some things have been happening lately, but it's finally here, and I'm 18!! WOO. I'm so Australian legal for everything! :D More notes at the end because I made a surprise in this..

Sansa woke up to the ungodly sound of her alarm clock again. She had slept particularly well that night, possibly because her mind was not overworked with anxiety and nervousness about meeting with her Uncle. It was hard to sneak in all the expensive clothes from yesterdays shopping. Fortunately Margaery saw Sansa open the door and left the living room to her bed and closing the door behind her while on the phone to someone. Rushing in all the bags was a feat in itself, but looking as innocent as possible was another thing. 

 

She took a shower putting on casual jeans and a top and gathered her notebooks on her bed to put into a canvas bag. She walked out of her room with ankle socks in her hands. 

“Good morning, have you eaten yet?” Margaery sat at the bench, looking at her phone, not noticing her friend had asked her a question for a moment.

“No, I just got up.”

“I’ll make some toast. Vegemite or avocado?” 

“Mmmm both!” Sansa mumbled under her breath that she should have known. She toasted he bread and evenly spread some Vegemite for herself and avocado and vegemite for her roommate.

“Fresh avocado Vegemite toast. I’ll get some more avocado when I come back from meeting my teachers.”

“That’d be good. I’m going out tonight. Joffery's parents are holding a little dinner to have me over.” She said holding her thumbnail to the inside of her teeth. 

“Oh wow, so sudden. His parents are rich aren’t they? Fancy restaurant?” 

“Yeah, but his mum is going to make a special dinner at their house, which I haven’t seen yet, but Joff’s described it to me and it sounds really nice.” Margaery smiled from ear to ear. She must have really liked Joffery and she must have hoped the dinner would go well with his parents.

“Can you help me pick something to wear later, classy but still gorgeous.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later. I’ll be back around 1. See ya”

Sansa took the half a slice of toast that was sitting on a small plate and almost skipped out the door at her good fortune.

 

~

 

“Sansa, you’re an excellent student, and I’m glad you chose this fine school to further your education. Now I understand you are doing this subject because you want to be in the industry like your father one day am I correct?” Her teacher had droned on, she almost didn’t answer his question.

“No, actually, my first love is art and textiles but business is something my family has always been interested in and it is something I can continue to grow with.” It had been a last minute decision to take business, but her father had insisted. 

“I see, I’m sure you’ll do very well.” Her teacher stood up, and she mirrored him, moving from behind the chair, pushing it in towards his abnormally large desk then proceeding to walk next to him to the door.

“Thank you for meeting with me to collect some textbooks and allowed me to meet my students, it must be a bit of an inconvenience.”

“Oh no, it was fine, thank you, Sir.” He held out his hand and she shook it lightly before turning around and walking to the door.

 

~

 

Petyr walked around his room in his inner city apartment, laying out his best tuxedo and a few coloured ties that he thought would match the dresses Sansa picked out just the day before. They were sprawled out over his double bed, although he only ever slept here alone. Checking his phone was a constant thing, awaiting Sansa’s text or emails. He was beginning to become obsessed he thought to himself, quickly shaking it off as being nervous. The list of guests was checked over and over again to make sure no one on the list would recognise Sansa as Ned Starks daughter, his niece by marriage. His phone lit up and he rushed to pick it up. 

 

_Hi Petyr, I wanna stay with my friend Tom, but they need parent permission for me to go with him. Ring the school. Thanks, Robin._

 

Petyr sighed, and began to ring the school.

 

~

 

Sansa arrived home from shopping with 2 plastic bags of food. All organic and expensive, although she and Margaery could afford it. 

“Margaery, I’m home, you here?” she called out through the house.

“Yes, I’m here, I narrowed it down to three dresses.” She peeked from behind her door. 

“I’ll be there in a sec okay?” Sansa placed the bags down and put the food in it’s respective place in the fridge or the cupboard or the bread box. She took a deep breath and opened the door to Margaery’s room to see 3 dresses laying on her bed.

“The red one, it’s vintage style suits you, I can quickly make a bow for the back with some fabric in my room really similar.” She picked up a knee-length velvety dress in 50’s swing style A line cut that fit Margaery’s form just perfectly. 

“I’ll curl your hair and you’ll look like a really classy chicka for Jeffery's parents, while still being gorgeous as can be for said boyfriend.” Sansa quickly hand sewed a big bow for the back of her friends dress, and carefully stitching it to her friend without sticking her back with the pin. She curled her hair in big victory curls while Margaery padded her porcelain skin with some foundation, winged her eyeliner and smeared her lips with matte red lipstick. 

“There. A real 50’s beauty queen.” 

“Thank you so much Sansa, Joffery is taking me for a stroll before dinner so he’ll be here at 4. Oh my, that’s in 30 minutes!” Sansa panicked, she still hadn’t messaged Petyr about her dress.

“Okay, call out if you need any more help.” She almost ran to her room and picked out a gorgeous green dress that was form fitting and strapless. She took out her phone and sent a photo of the dress hanging on it’s hook to her uncle. 

 

The doorbell rang at exactly 4:00pm. 

“It’s Joffery!” Margaery screamed. Sansa came out and sprayed Margaery’s hair and made sure the bow in the back was perfect before sitting down comfortably in the chair pretending to read a book.

“Goodluck.” She winked to her friend, knowing she would be the one needing luck tonight.

“Don’t wait up, I’ll probably come back after dinner to pick up some stuff and stay with Joffery.”

“Okay.” Again Sansa thanked the Gods her roommate was going to be out.. all night in fact.

 

As soon as the happy two left for dinner, Sansa raced back to her room, stripping off her baggy shirt and jeans and hopping in the shower, not wetting her hair so it didn’t have to dry when she got out. It was 4:37 when she checked her phone, no reply from Petyr. She took her dress down from the hook and sat on her bed, dress in hand and took a deep breath and muttering to herself ‘you can do this, you can do this’ over and over again. The dress sparkled in the afternoon sunlight pouring through her window. She slipped the dress over her head and arms, turning around to marvel at her figure in the mirror. Picking out a pair of heels was hard since she didn’t buy any green that matched, settling for a silver pair of pumps. Just as she curled Margery’s hair, she put her hair in soft waves flowing over her shoulder without pinning some up in a 50’s style, but more sleek and fitting for a fancy dinner. Winged liner, fake lashes and a subtle amount of lipstick. Big long earrings that matched her shoes dangled just above her shoulders.

 

The doorbell rang, anxiety filled her being as she stood up from her room, picking up a silver clutch with a snake as the latch and her phone from the charger, she walked to the door, slowly opening it as her uncle stood on the other side.

 

~

 

He knew he gawked at his niece before, but not like this. She had opened the door with a beautiful gown, green as his own eyes. Every thought of her mother had left him in exchange for a younger, more beautiful girl that trusted and stood by him. Totally speechless. You could never describe her beauty, but he tried.

“Sansa, you’re the most elegantly beautiful young woman I’ve ever seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I made Sansa wear the Slytherin colours and the snake and all, I hope this doesn't offend anyone but I like the idea of her being in Slytherin and never knowing why until this wolf inside her wakes up so :D
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
